Gochūmon wa Usagi No Tanku Desu ka?
by KRKing
Summary: A new kid arrive in town, who starts working at a cafe called Rabbit House Café and his name is Dairi Sento. Sento met Kafu Chino who is the granddaughters owner and also her friends. They all became friends and get along with each other quite fast but unknown to them Sento has a secret... He is a Kamen Rider. "Sā, jikken o hajimeyou ka?"


Author: Alright! I created a new crossover story! Let's do this! The slice of life anime with rabbits and cute girls!

Sento: Slice of life? Rabbit? What do you mean? More importantly, did you just say cute girls?!

Author: Indeed I did- Wait... Who the heck are you?!

Sento: I am Sento...

Author: Bull sh- *Ahem* I mean, this is stupid! You are Sento Kiryuu?! Sento is not a kid, he is an adult!

Sento: I never said I'm Sento Kiryuu.

Author: What do you mean?! Explain!

Sento: *Smirk* The truth is... I'm his alternate- Hey what are you doing with that sword?! Don't just jump into conclusion! Put it down!

Author: No way, you said you are an alternate which means you are evil!

Sento:...(Stares blankly) Seriously, you are one idiot author.

Author: What did you just say?!

Sento:*Sigh* Could you just here me out for a second, please.

Author: Fine (Throws sword behind).

Sento:...(Sweat drop)

Author: I am waiting.

Sento: Oh ok! Just as I said earlier, I'm Sento Kiryuu's alternate self, which means I am a different version of him.

Author: And this version a kid him right?

Sento: Exactly but I'm not evil, I'm a pacifist, it's the truth! Also we have the same IQ and I have some of his personality however we don't share the same surname! So could you please get that misunderstanding out of the way?

Author: Ok I believe you!

Sento: I am totally a good guy and it is a fact- Wait, what?! Are you serious?!

Author: Really serious.

Sento: Well thanks... So why am I involve to this crossover anyway?

Author: Hmm... I don't know, must be your Rabbit motif.

Sento: Hmm... That surprisingly make sense!

Author: Sento would you like to join me do the disclaimer.

Sento: Sure man.

Author&Sento: KRKing doesn't own Gochūmon wa Usagi Desu ka? or Is The Order A Rabbit? and Kamen Rider series, he only own the OCs.

Author: Also Sento here (Gives him the photo).

Sento: What's this? Huh?! This girls is beautiful and cute, and that angora rabbit, makes me think of her being a rabbit girl, which she is adorable !

Author: I know- wait how did you know that's an angora rabbit.

Sento: I read about it, but more importantly. What is her name and when will I meet her?!

Author: You should find out yourself cause the story begins now.

Sento: Ok, I understand!

Author: Also there is no dark story behind this at all cause this is Gochūmon wa Usagi Desu ka? or Is The Order A Rabbit? it is a slice of life and innocent anime, so no dark story... For now.

...

Author: Alright, I'm will be here watching anime, so you should leave now.

Sento: *Nod* So, shall we begin the experiment?

* * *

Chapter 1:The Rabbit Tank Arrives And Meets The Cappuccino Rabbit And Her Friends!

Struggle, struggle as the child might be, he cannot free himself from his captors. The people who wore masks as they observe the child suffering in his restrain as an unknown green chemical liquid began to pour in his tank…

Pain…

Pain…

An unimaginable pain can only describe as the child scramble violently…

'IT HURTS! IT HURTS!'

A being that has a bat motif suit look at the boy in amusement, as the cruel experiment continued…

'SOMEBODY PLEASE! ANYBODY, ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!'

BOOM!

The sound of explosion can be heard and suddenly an unknown figure began to charge straight at the scientist. The figure begins his assault, punching, kicking and throwing the scientist. This made the batman furious as he starts to attack the figure, but suddenly it was struck by a blue energy shots sending him flying on the opposite side of the room. The batman was no longer in sight…

The boy was confuse but also scared until the glass tank broke along with his restrains. The boy look surprised as he stared through his supposed savior and… He saw it…

Red, blue and is that a rabbit ears? Before he can thank his savior, the sound of loud whistle can be heard.

* * *

Eyelids slowly opening as it reveal their black eyes. The owner of those eyes began to yawn softly while they muse in their thoughts.

'That dream again- hmm?'

The figure is now revealed as a young boy probably in his early teens. He has neat black hair, wears a light brown coat, underneath is an grey long sleeves shirt with white collar, blue jeans and mismatched shoes that goes with the color red and blue(Imagine Sento Kiryu's outfit but kid version). The person name is Dairi(Alternate), Sento.

"Woah!"

A voice of amazement that belongs to none other than, Sento Dairi himself who is now looking close to the window of the train while admiring the view. It was a town that resembles one of the countries of Colmar from France.

Sento was now walking around town after his train arrived. There are so many sorts of shops, restaurants, and café. People were peacefully living, walking among the crowds, conversing with each other, kids playing, buying themselves their everyday needs and by looking at this scene, it was one of pure bliss.

"This is terrific! Is this where I will be living now, this is the best! I'll get use to this!" Sento says to himself optimistically suddenly his part of his hair stand up like resembling bunny ears, it was for a brief moment, as it turns back itself to normal. He began to walk with a satchel on his shoulder, a map in hand and the other a strange small red bottle with an image of a rabbit and a carrot above it, which the bottle being shook every so often like a habit of his.

* * *

"So this is it, Rabbit House? What a nice plays and it is also ironic." Sento muse enthusiastically as he looks at the sign for a moment and began to enter. The ring of the bell signaling as a customer had arrived.

Sento looks at the café, as he notices that there are no customers present and it seems he is the only one.

"Welcome."

Suddenly a soft spoken neutral voice greeted him, as he began to look at the source, which revealed a young girl around his age and he is bit taller than her in an inch. She has long pastel blue hair with horizontal bangs held by black crossing bands on each side of her head, she also has relaxed blue eyes. Her work outfit is a blue variant of the Rabbit House Café's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat, and bow tie.

To say that the girl is beautiful and cute is indeed true. The boy was stunned for a moment while he has a pink tinge on his cheek; it took for a second to regain his composure however the tinge still stays for a while.

"Uh-um, hello! I'm D-dairi S-sento and I'm looking for the Kafu residence, a man name Kafu Takahiro or the owner of this place, you knew them?!" Sento introduced while stammering and also asked the bluenette a question.

"Otou-san?" The girl replied in monotone however there is also a slight curiosity in it, adding that she raise the tray on the level where her mouth was and also Sento notice a fluffy white creature on the bluenette's head which look at him curiously but he dismissed it as his imagination.

"Yes, wait you're his daughter?" Sento half confirmed and half asked, as he was curious about the girl calling the person he was looking for as her father.

"Yes." The bluenette replied in her usual tone, as she continued speaking in a form of query. "Why do you look for him?"

"Oh! It's because I'm homestaying here actually and also I'm probably going to work here now, so I would like to meet the owner!" Sento says casually and optimistically.

…

"Eh!" The bluenette and the white creature(?) yelled in surprise and shock.

"Yeah, it is quite shocking isn't it? Anyway could you please let me borrow your angora rabbit! I have never seen one before in my entire life!" Sento requested politely while scratching his hair and at the same time excited about the idea to examine the rabbit further.

The bluenette snap out of her stupor as she heard the request, she almost instantly denied it but stop for a moment as she saw part of the boy's hair stood up itself.

'Rabbit, cute.'

This cause the girl have a pink tinge on her cheek but quickly shook and regains her composure and began to spoke.

"Sorry, I can't give you Tippy." The girl replied sincerely which Sento groan in disappointment.

"Please, just a few minutes! I promise I will take care of him or her, just this once please! I promise with my genius-level intellect that I will take good care to it." Sento insisted as he was desperate about it while his hands clasp each other making begging motion.

The bluenette seeing this, having herself troubling of her thoughts as she reluctantly agreed, seeing as there is no harm to handing Tippy to the boy and seems to be the type who does not do stuff recklessly or maybe she was wrong, still she decided to hand Tippy.

"Hoh, so this is an agora rabbit, it is so fluffy that I will mistakenly see it as a stuff animal and those triangular ears it seems to be one of the reason to be called an agora rabbit. This is terrific!" Sento mused as he was intrigued by it, fiddling the rabbit on his grasp, which for some reason it was anxious by the action.

"Are you done yet?" The bluenette asked as she looks at Sento who is in awe about Tippy.

"Not yet- wait how about I do this!"

"Hey stop it! What are you doing to Tippy?!"

The girl's protest fell deaf ears as Sento puts the rabbit on his head and began to take a few walking motions. It was surprising and shocking sight to the girl, how the boy suddenly put the rabbit on his head and not only that he completely balance Tippy, mimicking the girl's earlier actions. It was shocking sight for her, questions began to flood her thoughts. 'How did he, do that?! Why did he, do that?!"

"Here, is your rabbit! It was quite an experience I must say!" Sento says in content as he gave Tippy back which the owner gladly accepted it and returns it back on her head while still shock about what happened, surprisingly the rabbit is also shock about it.

"Oh, I forgot! I didn't get your name! Would you please tell me your name, Ojou-chan~?" The black haired boy enquired as he was curious about the bluenette.

"Hu-huh?!" The bluenette was caught off guard as she realize, she forgot her which she blushed and tries to hide it behind the tray she had with her.

"So?" Sento insisted as he tilts his body forward sympathizing he is curious to hear it.

"K-kafu Chino desu…" The now name girl Chino replied while stammering at how close the boy is, clearly taking a back by the action, she is also blushing and averting her gaze showing discomfort.

Sento realizes this he began to flush like a Christmas tree and recoiled back instantly.

"K-kafu Chi-chino-chan, huh?! N-nice to meet you I hope we get along! Al-so I know this is sud-den but can yo-you be my first friend!" Sento stammered while he hand outstretch in a friendly hand shake manner.

"Su-sure, ye-yes and it is nice meeting you too…" Chino accepted the handshake.

Clasping each other hands they suddenly felt a warm sensation in their chest, this cause Sento and Chino having a train of thoughts about it. The former having thoughts like 'This feeling it felt so warm and also did I just touched Chino-chan's hand?! This is awesome and it feels soft, gah! God, I will be happily died in peace if she became my wife!' while the latter 'What is this? It feels so warm; this is different to Cocoa-san, Rize-san, Megumi and Maya… I wonder what it is.'

They then realize, they still have their hand clasp each other and quickly recoiled it while averting there gaze, at the same time having pink tinge. They also didn't realize the rabbit notices this which has only one thought.

'Wh-what?! This can't be, my granddaughter fell in love with a stranger in such age and this stranger also fell for her, no way! It must be my imagination, y-yes my imagination!'

"You know Chino." Chino hearing this turns her attention to meet Sento playful smirk, as continued speaking.

"Your name seems to be ironic."

"Why is that?" Chino tilts her head questioning the boy's statement.

"Well your name… If you look at it, it is actually named after Cappuccino if you know what I mean." The boy sheepishly smirk while the girl nods in understanding while having thoughts about 'Why do I been named after a Cappuccino anyway? It doesn't help that our family name is Kafu, he probably think its weir-

"I'm not saying it's weird or anything! You got a nice name and it truly suits you!" The boy in question interrupts Chino's thoughts causing her having pink tinge on her cheeks upon hearing this. Sento continued. "It's just that seeing you're named after Cappuccino, it is actually ironic that… I love Cappuccino!"

Chino hearing misinterpreted the words causing her to light up like a firework had been lit up.

"And I love drinking it because it is my favorite coffee! So it's ironic! Hm?"

Sento looks at Chino as he notices she is beat red all over, this also confused him but ignored as he begins to talk to her worried about her having no response.

"Oi, Chino? Are you ok? I just told you my favorite coffee and the irony of it from your name? Are you fine?" Chino heard this snap out of her stupor and began to compose herself while having a bit of disappointment.

'Why do I feel like this? What is wrong with me?' She thought about it but ignored the idea and get back at the matters at hand. Chino begins to nod at Sento and answered him in a form of stammer. "Y-yes, I-I am fine! I-I heard it, yo-your favorite coffee!"

Sento seeing this smiled and said in relief. "Thank goodness, you are alright-

But it was cut off of a sudden realization. 'Cappuccino, Chino, Cappuccino, Kafu Chino… Did I just make it sound like a confession! Did she?!

"I'm sorry!" Sento yelled while bowing in 180 degrees. "I didn't mean it to sound like that!"

"What do you mean-

Chino realizes what he meant and began to change the topic quick. "Uh, um! I forgot to tell Otou-san! Just wait here!"

She began to walk away in a fast pace by the cause of possible embarrassment. Sento seeing this protested.

"W-wait!"

"I'll make you some coffee, later! So just wait while take a seat over there!"

Only to get insisted at the idea and causing him to look at the direction of the bluenette a while ago dumbfounded.

Sento slump at the chair, deciding to comply, and the girl's request and also forget the embarrassing event. 'She probably thinking I'm weird- No, no! That is not it! Maybe she is just embarrassed that is all! Yes, that's it!' The boy convinces himself.

Thinking about there is nothing to do for the time being; he began to rummage his coat and took the small red bottle. Sento begins to shake it as he got nothing better to do.

* * *

Few minutes later...

"So you are Dairi Sento. It's nice meeting you."

Sento was greeted by a fair-tan skinned man with small grey eyes and short, dull brown-grey hair. He has a very light layer of hair above his lip and around his chin. He wears a bartender's uniform.

"Yes, same here and thank you for having." Sento replied politely with a bow.

After some explanations, Sento nods as he understood the situation.

"So I have work today and some daily chores I have to do, sure." Sento agreed as he began to drink the Cappuccino given by Chino to him. As the cup approach to his lips, drinking the coffee and suddenly his body shudders, Chino and Takahiro notices this as they began to worry about him.

"Sento-kun, are you ok? Does the coffee not that good?" Chino anxiously and worriedly asks the boy, thinking the coffee is not to his liking.

"Are you kidding me…

There was a pause of silence, as the atmosphere tense. Chino waited for the next word in uneasiness, Takahiro in anticipation and Sento whose bangs shadowed his eyesight. It was a tense silence like a doctor will says the final result if the person will live or die.

"It was terrific!"

By this sudden action the atmosphere brightens like the sun has risen to the sky. Chino was taken aback by this while Takahiro just smiled at this display.

"This Cappuccino is the best! It been brewed like the goddess herself! Chino your amazing! This coffee is delicious!" Complimented Sento while his hair stands up doing the usual rabbit thing, Chino seeing this smiled softly at the compliment while having a rosy tinge on her cheek.

"Thank you. Huh? What are you- !"

Chino was taken aback at the sudden action Sento made; first he takes Tippy, second he puts her(Fun fact:Tippy is a female rabbit despite he is male in soul and the Chino's grandfather) on his head, then suddenly… He pats Chino!

"Wha-wha-what!"

This cause Chino to blush by the sudden display and she felt uncomfortable with it in a good way.

"You're the B-E-S-T~!" Sento says affectionately, grateful for getting served by the bluenette.

It was for a while until Chino broke the affectionate display, as she began to remind Sento.

"Sento-kun, please hurry and finish your coffee."

"Oh! You are right sorry! Here is Tippy by the way."

After that Sento was back ready to have another sip while Chino felt a sudden pang of disappointment for her part, wondering what caused it.

"Hmm. Delicious… Ah hot! Hot!"

"You should be careful…" Chino deadpanned at his antics while Sento stick his tongue out in pain.

"Sawry et won't happen awgen." Sento acknowledge the advice, after his tongue recover he continued drinking his coffee peacefully and carefully.

* * *

After that, Sento was introduced by the other workers; one is a homestay like him, the other is a part-timer and they are both girls. The first girl has strawberry blonde shoulder-length hair with loose bangs, decorated with a cherry blossom hair clip on the side of her head. She has purple Tareme-style (downward slanted) eyes. Her work outfit is a pink and red variant of the Rabbit House Cafe's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat and bow tie.

The other has long dark purple hair pulled up into twin-tails with loose bangs and violet Tsurime eyes. She is the tallest of the main group and has a shapely figure, causing the others and herself to picture her modeling various wears a purple variant of the Rabbit House Café's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat and bow tie.

"My name is Hoto Cocoa, nice to meet you! Also think of as your Onee-chan and ask anything of me! So leave it to me!" Cocoa introduced optimistically.

"Ok, I will just call you Cocoa-san and you are?" Ignoring the request of calling the girl Onee-chan he began to look at the other girl.

"Guhagh! Did I get ignored, of my sisterly role?!"

"I'm Tedeza Rize, its nice meeting you." Rize answered politely, Sento seeing this began to outstretch his both hands for a handshake.

"Then can you girls be my friends?!"

But it was not needed anymore as he was suddenly got cuddled.

"You're so cute! I'm finally have a little brother!"

"Chino-chan, Rize-san, help!"

The occupants saw this sweatdrop at their antics while Sento struggle to get away from the strawberry blonde's grip. It was unneeded as the deathly love of hug was now gone, only the clasp of Sento's and Cocoa's hands and Chino can only look in déjà vu as she recognize the scene while having a soft smile.

"Call me Onee-chan."

"Then… Cocoa-san."

"Call me Onee-chan!"

"Cocoa-san."

"Call me Onee-chan!"

"Cocoa-san, please I need to start working right away."

"Ok!"

Before Sento could go to the changing room he asked the two other girls one question and both answered it bluntly.

"Is this always happen?"

"Yes…"

"This is terrible…" The boy mulled towards his misfortune until he realize something.

"Chino…"

"What is it?"

"My, condolence…."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Everyone!"

Everyone turn to the person who called their attention. Cocoa gasp, Rize smiled in amusement and Chino just stared while having a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"So… What do you think?"

Sento now wears a working uniform that is a male version(Use your imagination my friend). His uniform is colored in light brown, and he also has black pants and still wears his mismatch shoes. A wave of comments has been made by the three girls.

"How cute!"

"Very nice… It suits you…"

"Yeah. It's not bad."

"Why thank you everyone! This outfit is so cool!" Sento examine his uniform clearly amazed by it, suddenly his hair stands up causing the girls include Chino even though she already saw it and have a single thought.

'Rabbit… cute/Rabbit?/Rabbit! Cute~!'

"Rabbit!" Cocoa yells her thoughts clearly can't take it any longer, as she began to hug Sento which the boy caught by surprised as he suddenly in Cocoa's arms.

"Wah! Chino-chan, Rize-chan! Help me!" Chino and Rize sweatdrop at the two's display.

"Cuddle, cuddle! Rabbit!"

"Wahaha! This is terrible!"

"*Ahem*"

The affectionate hug was broken by a fake cough that belongs to Chino's father, causing everyone to look at his direction.

"So Sento-kun should I tell them?" Takahiro asks Sento seriously and Sento seeing this understood him what he meant and nods without hesitation.

"Then everyone I will tell you something, that you should know, so listen carefully as this important… This is about Sento-kun…" This caused the girls wonder about what is this important about Sento, so they complied his request.

"Sento-kun… Has a case of amnesia."

The bomb has been dropped, everyone gasps except Takahiro and Sento. The girls turned their attention to the boy in question, as they began to ask if it's true.

"Sento-kun is it… True?" Chino was the first to ask and she saw Sento having a solemn look. This causes her to feel sadden about his predicament.

"Yes, his right…" Everyone felt the atmosphere depressed itself, at the truth about Sento, and it took a while until Sento broke. "But… I don't care!"

Every occupant was shock by this display; they began to look at him in curiosity, as to why he said that, so they continue to listen to him.

"It is not important right now! So what if I lost my memories, it is in the past and I'm sure I remember it someday but more importantly… I'm here to make new memories with my first to third friends!"

The mood was lightened; Rize and Chino was in awe by Sento resolve, Cocoa was crying in tears of joy and Takahiro smiled at the boy's display.

"Not bad. I like your guts kid! You will make an amazing soldier, with that mindset of yours." Rize commented, at the same time giving the boy a pat at the back.

"Ah, thanks?" Sento felt awkward at her words suddenly he was now pulled in an embraced by Cocoa.

"*Sob* Wah! Don't worry your Onee-chan will help you!*Sob* so if asks something, leave it all to me! Wah!" Cocoa was now bursting into tears and it was an awkward situation for Sento as he is desperate to get out of it.

"I know! I know and thank you Cocoa-san, so let go of me please!" Sento got out of Cocoa's Onee-san's grip somehow. Sento was now dusting his clothes until someone taps his shoulder and his black ones met blue eyes. Sento seeing this recoiled a bit while averting his gaze until something caught his attention.

"Sento…" Chino clasp both her hands with Sento, the boy was taken aback by the sudden action but accepted anyway.

"You're amazing…" Chino complemented the boy while having a rosy cheek, same for Sento. Sento hearing this decided to thank her.

"Thank you, Chino." Sento smiled causing Chino to blush a bit and began to avert her gaze followed by her hands by her side now free from their grip.

"You know…" Everyone look at Sento, wondering what he will say next.

"I feel like I'm standing out…"

"Why is that?" The girls ask simultaneously in curiosity however they didn't expect the answer that came out from the boy as they heard it.

"Cause girls I realize your name came from various drinks, you know what I mean?" Confuse form from the two girls while Chino tries to hold her laugh but instead it forms a snear.

"Don't you girls get it?" Sento looks at the two girls while they shook their heads in ignorance, causing Sento to have an amuse smirk as he spoke the answer in a form of a joke.

"Hoto Cocoa name means Hot Chocolate and Tedeze Rize is Thé des Alizés a type of French tea that combines Chinese green tea with flavors of peach, kiwi, and watermelon. Get it?"

Silence was filled the room until it broke by the laughter of the two girls. Cocoa and Rize were now clutching each other side. Sento seeing this join in while Chino sneered until it broke into a giggle which did not go unnoticed by Cocoa.

"Chino-chan is laughing! Chino-chan is laughing!" Cocoa says in amusement.

"I-I'm not!" Chino denied instantly.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you-

"Everyone!"

The argument was broken by Sento as they turn their attention to him while he continues.

"I just realize it! My name meant Tank(Sensha) and Rabbit(To)…" This confused the girls but curious how it how it was related to his name.

"My first kanji of my name came from Tank, Sen while the other is To(Rabbit) which means…" Sento lips curled as he waited the answer.

"You are a RabbitTank." Chino answered surprisingly as she began to giggle by Sento's name while Sento thinking how ironic it was, and after that everyone joins in except Chino's father who just smiled.

"I might be a second mascot of this café cause Tippy is the main one right!"

The laughs and giggles get louder than the recent one. After they finish their laughing; the girls are now smiling except Chino who just smiled softly but instantly faded away.

"Girls, if I will work here every day, then don't go easy on me even if I have amnesia, got it!" Sento declared with determination, Cocoa, Rize and Chino seeing this agreed what he said.

"Yes and if you need something don't forget to asks your Onee-chan!"

"You don't have to push yourself but if that is how it is then you better prepare!"

"Hm, understood."

Sento smiled seeing that they agreed his request he began to muse in his thoughts. 'Hm, so this is what it felt to have friends, this feeling, I can get use to this but this is different from when Chino and I just us alone. Never mind that is time to work!'

Sento slap both his cheek gentle as he eyes is full of fire in them.

"Ok! Let's get to work then!"

* * *

Author: Alright! Things seems to get interesting!

Sento: It is about time they will find out that, I am a rabbit!

Author: You are?!

Sento: Somewhat?

Author: Meh, acceptable.

Sento: Thanks. So did I get Chino impressed about me or not?

Author: Don't worry, she is surely impressed and by the events happening, you did put Tippy on your head, surprisingly balance her.

Sento: Um, is that a good thing?

Author: Good? No. Amazing? Yes! By I mean amazing, it is impressive feat, no one can balance that rabbit on their head let alone walk casually with it, the only people can do that is Chino and her Father. So you did a nice job man and I support you!

Sento: Thanks man!

Author: Anyway, I have something to tell you readers and readers who know some author, that needed to be P.M. by this... I have a challenge crossover for you and here is the list!

 **Challenge list: [No one-shots**

 **1\. Kamen Rider [Build: Oc or Sento] and Atelier Sophie (I want to see or read this fanfiction happen!): Adventure and Romance**

 **2\. Kamen Rider [Ex-aid: Mahiro Yasaka] and Haiyore Nyaruko-san or Nyaruko Crawling with love (Mahiro needs to be the Kamen Rider and Genius Gamer, and you will know the reason why I choose this Kamen Rider Series... I like Kuuko despite her yuri tendencies also ironic that the Kuu is also use in Kuudere if you know what I mean ;D): Comedy and Humor**

 **3\. Kamen Rider [Any series] and Fate Apocrypha (Team Riders Go: Take down those servants and destroy the grail and also I like Jack The Ripper, Frankenstein and Atlanta!): Scifi and Fantasy**

 **4\. Kamen Rider [Ex-aid: Emu and Parad] and Mondaiji tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo: Humor and Adventure**

 **5\. Kamen Rider [All series(If you can)] and Warriors All-star (Kamen Riders to the rescue): Adventure**

 **6\. Kamen Rider [Genm Level X: Ayumu Aikawa] and Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? (Instead of becoming a magical girl, he become a Kamen Rider instead,"So what? This choice is more better than being a magical girl, so I choose this!" That is what he said): Adventure and Romance(Eu is the best girl in this anime)**

Author: **That is all! Please accept this challenge and review me if you read it! Be considerate!**

Sento: You are one desperate person...

Author: Alright let's end this. Let's go Sento!

Author/Sento: KRKing likes to thank you for reading this, he also thanks you for the Favorite and Follows. Do not forget also to review. We hope you enjoy it!

Author: **Please accept this challenge with a review, so that I know you accept this! Especially the Atelier Sophie one! Do not forget to P.M. me, so I know what it is called! Please I Beg You! T_T**

Sento:... Yeah too desperate. So please accept his request... He needs it.

Author: **I can guarantee it will have good Favs and Follows! Please accept!**

Sento:...

Sento: Time to go back to Rabbit House and drink some Chino's Cappuccino~!

Author: **PLEASE!**


End file.
